plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Quest for the Wii
Zombie King, The Zombie O.O and Conehead hunt for their Wii console. Characters Zombie King: '''The owner of the stolen Wii. Has an addiction to food, and is reaal fat. '''The Zombie O.O: '''One of the to-be players of the Wii. Is like every other single zombie, dumb. '''Conehead Zombie: '''Another one of the players, he hates anybody who thinks buckets are better, and is also a very n00bish player. '''Snorkel Zombie: '''A pervert, who was also trying to play. '''Envoy, Knight Zombie and Wizard Zombie: '''Three messagers of Zombie King. '''Future Zombie: '''The culprit of the entire crime. '''Crazy Dave: '''False antagonist, who was suspected by Envoy to have stolen the Wii. '''Various plants Story The Castle Conehead Zombie: '"It sure is boring over here." '''Zombie King: '"My boy, the session of playing games is what all true zombies strive for." 'Conehead Zombie: '''Oh, boy! I'll get The Zombie O.O and Snorkel over." '(Later, while Zombie King is walking to the Wii) Zombie King: 'What. (Sees that the gaming console is gone) '''Snorkel Zombie: '''There is no Wii. '''Zombie King: '''NOOOOOOO! Where is my Wii? Someone must have taken it. '(The envoy flies in) Envoy: '"Your majesty, CRAZY DAVE and his plants have seized your Wii." '''Zombie King: '"NOOOOOOO!" 'The Zombie O.O: '"NOT THE WEII!" '''(Later) Zombie King: '"Envoy, my gaming session is under attack and I need to go kill Crazy Dave. I'm going to The Lawn to save my XBox! I mean, my Wii!" '''Envoy: '"But what if something vanquishes you?" 'Zombie King: '"I will get these 3 idiots to protect me. Send those lazy (censored word)s here. 'Knight Zombie: '"Don't worry. The boat-" 'Zombie King: '"No. My battleship sails." '''(A montage of the 4 zombies, playing "You are a Pirate" begins, while Snorkel Zombie is unconscious and is in the water, and The Zombie O.O vomits at him) (Shortly afterwards) Zombie King: '"Gee, I'm so hungry-what. SHROOMS?" '''The Zombie O.O: '"Oh no! IT'S HAS TO BE THOSE NEW-FANGLED DRUG-SHROOMS THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT THESE DAYS!" '''(30 minutes later, the King is drugged by the Hypno-shrooms) (One day later) Envoy: '"One day already, and still no word." '''Knight Zombie: '"Actually, it has been 23 hours only." '''(Wizard Zombie enters) Wizard Zombie: '"The King has eaten mushrooms! He is now drugged! But, as it is written: Only BRAINS, can defeat HYPNO!" '''Envoy: '"Alright, let's get them brains!" (With magic, he throws brains to Zombie King, who instantly gets cured) '''(When the brain got to Zombie King, he got turned back to normal) Zombie King: '"You saved me!" '''Conehead Zombie: '"Greaattt. Because I just realised, BUCKET-head Zombies were the one who got those brains!" 'The Zombie O.O: '"Now where is Crazy Dave?" 'Snorkel Zombie: '(Looks around) "Over there!" 'Crazy Dave: '"..." 'Zombie King: '"Crazy Dave! Where is my Wii?" 'Crazy Dave: '"But, Future Zombie and his minions have seized the Wii!" '''(Dramatic music is played as the camera zooms in on the zombie's shocked faces) Zombie King: '"NO! Future Zombie MUST DIE!" '(They go into Future Zombie's mansion) Future Zombie: '"Your majesty, join me-" '''Zombie King: '(Drinks some water) "SHUT UP! YOU MUST DIE!" (Begins playing Justin Bieber) 'Future Zombie: '"STOP!" '''(Zombie King continues playing Justin Bieber, causing Future Zombie to faint.) Zombie King: '"GREAT!" '''The Zombie O.O: '"The King." 'Snorkel Zombie: '"LOOK AT DAT WEEEEEE!" 'Zombie King: '(Silence) "YESS! YESSSSSSS!!" '''(When they got back to the castle, it seems like they are playing some Zombie Party 8.) Snorkel Zombie: '"I wonder what's for next turn." '(Random montage of playing, then Zombie King wins the game.) Zombie King: '"Oh boy!" '(Suddenly, everything turns dark) 'Zombie King: '"What happened?" 'Envoy: '"Your majesty, there is no POWARRHH." 'Zombie King: '"........." Trivia *The fan-fic is based on a video I watched.